WHO KNEW
by Asobanai-hito
Summary: kagome and Inuyasha are two regular high school students but will all that change when their past selves/lives comes to claim their future...ok i suck at summaries, just check it out:)
1. Default Chapter

Ok…this is a first for me so to anyone who may read this please be nice, I'm very shy and I have no idea what compelled me to do this.

So here I go…

Disclaimer: they are not mine, so thereJ 

Enjoy!!!!

************

"Mom" she called as she put on her coat, "'I'm going for a walk"

"Ok dear, don't take long it's getting late"

"k," she called closing the door behind her. 'It's kind of chilly but I need to a break' a vein started to pop in anger as remembrance of what occurred today washed over her. 'That jerk…ugh…I'm going to kill him' her fist were now rising slowly clenching and unclenching in tempo with her rising anger.

She had made her way down the shrine steps and was now heading towards the park.

'How could he?!!! This time he's gone too far' the images of what had occurred where now flashing in her mind.

*****flashback******

Kagome walked down the hallway smiling, it was her favorite period of the day LUNCH. Nothing could spoil her mood today, was she ever in the wrong.

"Kagome!!!" her friends called trying to get her attention from the table they were sitting in.

"What is she smiling about?" one said as she came closer.

"Hasn't she heard or even better seen?" said the other one.

"Oh boy, I would hate to be her when she finds out"

"yeah, she'll be pissed"

"What am I going to be pissed about?" she asked placing her things on the table. 

Then she noticed the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Why are u guys looking at me like that?" seriously looking at the sorry looks they were giving her. 'what is the matter with them…hey wait a minute…I know those looks and it could only mean one thing, but he…he hasn't done anything yet or has he?'

"What tell me already," she was starting to worry and get mad at the same. (I think that is possible u know to get mad and worry about something at the same time right, whatever bare with me if u disagree)

Silence followed, they were twitching nervously looking for a way to explain this one. "WELL?" she inquired.

"kagome. . .Inu . . .he ah" her friend stuttered.

"He. . .put. . .this. . .ah" the other continued.

"HE WHAT?" she could feel her anger mounting at her friends inability to explain what he'd' done now, it was really aggravating her. 

"Kagome!" a voice rang from behind her.

'Speak of the devil' she turned to greet the source of all her worries. "What did u do this time?" she questioned trying to keep her anger in check and not let him get the better of her like so many other times.

"Who me? " he countered pointing at himself innocently. "Are you implying that Mua has done

something to uh . . .lets say. . .embarrass . . . Maybe humiliate you" accentuating each word with a roll his hand and not even bothering to look at her. 

"Oh boy here it goes," her friends said covering their ears.

She could feel the anger swelling within her, not only had he apparently done something but here he was standing before her acting innocent. 'who does he think he is and what gives him the right' She was trembling now with the anger, she was ready to blow. "I NUYASHAAAAAAAA" was heard all through out the already noisy lunch room.

She was getting ready to continue when the speakers spoke out, "WILL KAGOME HIRUGASHI MEET PRINCIPLE SMITHERS IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL' S BULLETIN BOARD"

"Now WHAT?" she yelled throwing her arms in the air in frustration. She gathered her stuff and gave Inuyasha a look that all but said I'm going to kill u later on.

"Nice underpants!!!" some boys that were walking in to the cafeteria as she was walking out said. "If that's true then I'm sure you'll like mine"

"WHAT!!!" she turned to look at Inuyasha who had all but burst out laughing at their comments. 

"This is priceless. . . I wish I had my camera," he continued as he laughed.

"WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?' she screamed at him. Her eye was starting to twitch now, something she found herself doing quite often when she really lost he temper.

"You'll see," her friends told her as they ushered her out of the room.

"I think. . . You better. . . Go" he shouted between fits of laughter at her retreating back.

"Mrs. Hirugashi"

"Yes principal Smithers" (as in the Simpson's, you now Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers)

"Would you care to explain this," he said directing her gaze to a blown up picture of her in a sweater and in her panties. A big fat cat was on them with a the word I LOVE BIG on top of it, the cat was crossed out and the word DICK in big bold print was written underneath.

Her mouth fell open, her hall body shook. 'How did he get that. . . Was he spying on me' just the thought of it made her blood boil. Yet another loud scream was heard all through the school.

*****end of flash back******

She was now seated on a park bench over looking a small pond she used to play in as a child. 'why does he do these things to me, all my life I've been stock with him and all he's ever done is embarrassed me, literallly every chance he gets.' she was now over her intial anger but she still felt like having his neck between her hands.

"Oh inu" she sighed. "Why do you always do these things to me?"

It had gotten very dark since she had innitialy left the house. 'maybe I should head back, don't want to be hanging around here all alone asking for trouble'

As if on cue, strong hands gripped her shoulders and a rough voice bellowed, "BOOO!!!"

She jumped right out of her seat and into the dirt from fright. "what the heck?" she asked as she looked up placing a hand to her rapidly beating chest.

"HAHAHAHHHA" she was greeted with a stream of laughter. "Kagome your stupid. . .if you are going to be so easily frightened I suggest you don't take walks in the park once it gets dark."

"INUYASHA," she shouted as she instantly sprang from the ground. "Why the hell did you do that for and what are u doing here?"

"Keh, I could ask you the same thing?" 

"You didn't answer me"

He merely crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged in response.

"Why You" she was getting angry again, but then she decided that he had already had one show for the day and she would not give him the pleasure of getting her angry again. "Whatever I'm going home," she said placing her hands in her pockets.

"I guess I'll walk you," he said waiting for her to walk past the bench. She could only stare at his comment. "I mean I wouldn't want to get blame if you got your stupid self into trouble while I was around," he added at her questioning look.

'Figures' walking slightly ahead of him now.

The walk to the house was short and quiet, neither had anything to say to other.

"I'll see u tomorrow wench," he said as she turned to go up the shrine steps with a grin on his face. He already had his next prank all set up, even though this one had caused him a weeks worth of detention, but at least he wouldn't have to spend it alone, she would be there for shouting in the hall.

She caught that grin of his from the corner of her eye and was about to say something stupid when an evil thought crossed her mind. "Oh Inu," she said smirking.

"What?"

"I wonder what everyone would say if they saw the ever infamous smart mouth school tough guy sleeping with his thumb in his mouth and a teddy bear in his arms"

"WHAT?" his mouth dropped as she waved the picture in front of him. "HOW THE HELL DID U GET THAT ?"

"Same way as you JERK!!!" she teased as she ran up the shrine steps with him in tow.

"GIVE IT HERE," he shouted after her.

"HELL NO!!!," she laughed merrily as she ran. 'please don't trip . . . Please don't trip' she chanted in her head. If she made it to the door she was safe. She was going to post in on the internet where everyone could see it.

She made into the courtyard before the inevitable happened. (yes everyone u guessed it right she tripped…ah ahaha I'm so bad) "DAMN'

"GOT IT" he said as he snatched it from here. "You'll never see this again," he said as he took off towards the well house with it.

She sprang quickly to her feet. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK"

"NEVER" came the reply. He had made it in and had shut the door behind him. He was about to put the lash on so she wouldn't be able to get in, when a pink glow started emanating from the well. "WHAT THE," he said walking closer to it, curiosity getting the better of him.

"YOU BETTE HIDE CAUSE WHEN I FIND YA I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT," she shouted as she burst throw the door with a mighty force. She had expected him to lock it but was surprise when it gave way easily. 

The lighting of the room startled her and she lost her footing. She stumbled into him causing him to loose his balance and now they were both falling into the well and the strange pink light surrounding it.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa," and "SHITT" was all that was heard on their way down.


	2. not a morning person

Well, let me start off by apologizing for the delay… I would have updated a long time ago but I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to uploading chapters. I'm working on it, if someone would care to explain it to me it would greatly be appreciated. Seriously I'm computer illiterate when it comes to things like these.

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

Monoko youkai, Bosquito mosquito- hope I did better this chapter let me know, Anime Demon, Kyaa-Kyaff, and Tenshi no yami. I feel like I forgot someone and if did I apologize, I don't want to leave anyone out.

Really thank you it means a lot to me.

So on with the story…

Who knew

Chapter 2:

Dawn was visible on the horizon as the first few rays of light descended on the tranquil forest. If only this day hadn't come, she knew her sister was happy with her new life and now everything would change. 

"It's time," kaede said as she gathered her things and headed out the door. Outside the crowd of villagers waited for her. "We must get to them before he does or all will be lost."

Them men stood with their weapons raised ready to follow the priestess to the well. "Let us be on our way" she said leading them.

Early morning light shone brightly in the well, making its inhabitants stir.

"Oh man" kagome moaned placing a hand on her head. "What happened?" 'I remember the light from the well and Inuyasha charging in' then it clicked, if she was here, where was inuyasha. She felt something move beneath her. "Inuyasha?" 

"Ka..gome"

She was laying face down on top of him, he's arm tightly around her waist. 'He protected me during the fall' a thought that made her blush. This was wasn't the only reason she was blushing; the idea that they had spent a whole entire evening like this made her flush scarlet. 'I better get up before he wakes up, knowing him he'll think I molested him in his sleep or something.'

The task of freeing herself from his strong grasp was not as easy as she thought. Each time she moved or freed herself and inch his arm got tighter around her. He was stubborn even in his sleep, which made her wonder if he was really asleep or just doing this to embarrass her.

"Come on Inuyasha." she was getting irritated. 'I don't want you to see us like this and think something perverted or mean…or to get mad at me like its my fault.'

After a few minutes she gave up her struggle, she was getting nowhere. "Man he really is strong," she said as she snuggle back down to try and get more sleep. If she wasn't going to be able to free herself she sure as heck didn't want to be caught being awake before him. He was grumpy in the morning and this most compromising position would not sit well with him.

She reached for a strand a of hair to fiddle with as she waited for sleep to claim her. "what the.." His hair, where black hair would have been, now there was white. Come to think of it, his clothes where different too. Last night he was wearing the school uniform, but as she looked the length of his body, she saw that it was this weird red outfit. 

'This is not Inuyasha' the fear was rising within her. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa," she screamed as she used all her strength to push herself away from him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!"

"kyaaaaaaaaaa"

"Oi wench why are you screaming?" Kagome had backed herself up against the wall. Her heart was beating fast, she felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. "Are you trying to blow my brains out or something"

She could only stare at him in fear and confusion, why did he know her name. "Stay away from me. . . I don't know who you are and I don't have anything of value so please don't hurt me."

"What are you talking about?" He eyed her sleepily. Her scream had startled the crap out of him but he was still sleepy, it was way to early to be up. "Have you gone crazy?"

"How do you know my name?"

"What do you mean how do I know your name?" why was she acting so strangely, maybe she was playing games with him. He eyed her again this time taking notice of her stance against the wall, the palm she held over her heart, and what was that look she was giving him. Fear, why was she scare of him. "kagome? Are you okay?" he stepped closer to her. "You didn't hit your head or something?"

She said nothing. 'He's coming closer… oh man what am I going to do? I don't want to die…Inuyasha where are you?' Tears started to drop from her eyes, what a way to go. Trapped in a well with God knows what.

"kago?" He was two steps away from her. "Are you sure your okay? Your scaring me…say something."

Why did he care, wasn't he going to kill her anyways. "No…I'm fine," she might as well play along. 

She had never seen anything like him before. He looked human but he had these adorable doggy ears at the top of his head, fangs or what was developing into fangs in his mouth, then there were his hands which where claw like. However, the most striking thing about him was his eyes, they were gold. Simply beautiful, she knew she could lose herself in them if the situation was different.

She closed her eyes willing him to disappear, like a in a dream, hoping that when she opened them she would find herself in her bed. Too bad this was real so when she opened her eyes again, he was standing directly face to face with her. Looking into her eyes like he was searching for something.

'why me? why doe these things happen to me. Why can't he just kill me and live me alone. I hate this, playing mind games with me' she was starting to get mad with him. 'This is sooo stupid, well I'm tired of being played with, so if he thinks I'm going to make it easy for him them he's got something else coming.'

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before taking a hold of her chin. He could tell she was thinking since she got that determined look in her eyes. "You look okay to me," he said turning her face from side to side to look for any bruises she might have gotten from hitting her head.

She took a deep breath, on the count of three she was going to scream in his face, since it seemed to bother him. Then she was going to take the opportunity and jab him in the eye, giving herself the chance to get away.

'one..two..three' "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she screamed catching him completely by surprise. As planned she took the opportunity and jabbed him in the eye.

"OW!!! KAGOME YOU STUPID BITCH!!"

"I'll call the cops!!!" she yelled madly looking around for the stairs that lead out. 'stairs!!! Where are those stupid stairs!!!!' the said stairs where nowhere to be found, but she saw a set of sturdy vines she could use to climb out off to her right. She made a dash for them and before you knew she was making her way out of the well.

Inuyasha brought his hand up to his eye to rub it and make it feel better. 'THAT STUPID GIRL!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH..' he didn't get to finish his statement. He had just caught a glimpse of his other hand. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

He checked the rest of himself out and made all the obvious realizations Kagome must have. He also made ones she couldn't obviously have made, like the increase senses and faint pink glow that was surrounding his body.

"Oh no…Kagome!!!" he called. "Kagome wait!!!" 'I must have scared her, what's going on here? Why do I look like this? I have to stop her, who knows what danger she could be in.'

Kagome was outside the well now, as soon as her feet touched the ground she took off on a mad dash to who knows where. Anywhere was fine with her as long as she was away from him.

He didn't how but he knew he could. Inuyasha jumped from the bottom of the well and landed gracefully on the ground outside. His newfound hearing alerted him as to which direction she had taken off on. He took off after her jumping form tree to tree. She hadn't gone that far and before long he jumped out in front of her.

"Ow!!" she said as she bumped hard into something. She would have fallen but strong arms engulfed her and her vision was blurred by nothing but red. "NO!! how could…how could you have caught up with me so fast."

She gave up, she had tried and failed. Tears she had held back fell freely from her eyes. "Just make it quick, I don't want to suffer too long," she cried into his chest.

"Kagome…Kagome look at me," she made no move to look at him. "You don't understand…I don't understand myself what's going on but you have to believe me when I say that its me..Inuyasha."

"Why don't you just kill me and leave me alone. It's probably what you did with Inuyasha. I won't fight, I tried and failed."

He was growing impatient with her, this whole situation was stupid to him. He didn't know why he looked like this or where the heck they were for that matter. "Bitch I'm losing my patience with all this…WILL YOU JUST FUCKING LOOK AT ME!!" he snapped.

Shocked, Kagome could all but stare at him. That wasn't how he wanted it to come out but it had gained the desire effect from her, she was looking at him. He held her gaze with his, those golden orbs pouring themselves into hers. 

"Its me kagome, Inuyasha" he said as one of his hands stroked her face. Kagome had to admit there was something familiar about that look he was giving her. True Inuyasha was always playing pranks on her but when she needed him he was always there for her.

"You've got to believe me." Was it her or did his eyes just flash to violet. It was also then that she sort of noticed the faint pink glow, much like the one from the well.

"I…I…" she stuttered but any further response was cut off as they were surrounded by a group of men pointing very sharp looking weapons at them.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he tighten his grip on Kagome.

"Priestess we've found them!!!" one of the men shouted back to someone who couldn't be seen yet.

"For goodness sake put your weapons down," a tired voice called out. "We don't need to frighten them any further."

The circle of men that surrounded them made a small opening. What looked like a very old women dress in traditional priestess clothes stepped in and smiled at them. "It has been along time Inuyasha."

************

WELL THERE YOU GO!! Chapter two finally uploaded!!! I'm so happy. Chapter three is in the works right now, so many ideas, don't know where to go with it but its coming to me slowly.

You guys know what to do, I really appreciate it…and please don't hesitate to let me know what needs to be changed or any concerns.


	3. A dash of this, a splosh of that, oh too...

Well here is the long awaited chapter 3!!!! Took a lot to do this cause it was hard to place this ideas in a way that wouldn't be confusing…though I get the feeling I'm going to get a lot of questions. LOL…anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it!!!

Who Knew  
Chapter 3

The whisper of the wind was the only sound that could be heard, as they faced each other.

'Who is she and how does she know my name?' he asked himself as he continued to glare at her. He tighten his grip on Kagome as felt her shiver. Strangely enough he felt no threat come from this old lady standing in front of him or the men that encircled them. "Who are you?"

"Be patient all we be answer shortly, but we must go for it is not safe in these woods," kaede answered. "We mean you nor Kagome any harm."

"Then why the weapons?" he felt he could trust her but it was kind of a weird feeling when weapons were pointed at you.

"Now, now. I already told you men to put those down as you can all very well see its unnecessary." As if on cue their weapons were finally lowered. "Will you please follow us now, the faster we depart from this place, the safer we are."

"I think you better do as she says," Kagome who had been silently listening from within Inuyasha's grasp said. He looked down at her. "I have this foreboding felling about this place, like something is going to happen if we don't get going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered without looking at him. She wasn't sure what to make of him yet. She was somewhat convinced that it was Inuyasha but she wasn't sure what to make of his appearance. "Please, this place is giving me the chills." she continued snuggling closer to him.

'Well if she is cool with it, I'm cool with it, I trust her instinct.' "Alright, baba we'll do as you say."

The group started to slowly make their way out of the forest. Inuyasha was still a bit unsure as the group of men was still surrounding them, he never once let go of Kagome. "If you mean us no harm, then why all this men?"

"Its for your safety, don't mind they mean no harm. In actuality they have awaited your arrival as anxiously as I." Kaede answer, a smile on gracing her old and tired features.

"Protection from…" he never got to finish that sentence as strong gust of wind flew by, knocking all the men and Kaede to the ground. It surprised Inuyasha and his hold on Kagome slip for a fraction of second. That's all it took for kagome to be taken out of his grasp. "Kagome?!!!"

As swiftly as it had come it left, leaving very confused people and a pissed hanyou. "Kagome where are you?" he shouted searching the area for her. There was something in the air, a scent a familiar scent. He didn't like this scent at all, it was dangerous. He needed to find Kagome fast.

Kagome didn't know what happened, one minute they are walking with the old lady and her men, and the next a strong gust of wind goes by and she is ripped from Inuyasha's grasp. She had screamed but the wind had drown out the sound. Now that it had stopped she screamed again as whoever held her tight against their chest.

'What is this feeling, I'm scared…what's going!!! Inuyasha where are you…help me I need you' she struggled to free herself from the strangers grasp. 

"It's been a long time," a deep rough voice spoke into her ear. "I've waited long for this and now you will certainly be mine. I let you go once and that was my mistake but now you and I shall forever be one." 

Kagome felt the hold tighten on her, she continued to struggle to get out of this embrace, more so now that this words had been spoken. She started to panic as a chill ran down her spine when the person's hand move upward to stroke her jaw line, "What do you want from me I don't know you?"

"I missed so much," it continued to taunt her. "Don't you remember me, the person that cared most for you. Your old love Naraku."

'Naraku? Naraku? I don't know any naraku and quite frankly I don't want to know one' "I don't know you," she tried to sound brave. "Let me go, Inuyasha will not take mercy on you if you refuse."

"Ha!!" he laughed. "That worthless hanyou, don't make me laugh Kykyo. I never understood why you choose him over me. He's worthless, he thought he defeated me but I Naraku survived…what a fool he is. Let him come, he can witness our union, for fate is on my side."

'Kykyo?' she wondered. "See you have me confuse with someone else, I'm not this Kykyo woman you speak of my name is…" she was cut off as he began to sniff her.

"You smell different, but you resemble her, and share the same soul. Exactly what I would expect her reincarnation," he roughly turned her toward him, pressing her against him.

"Inuyasha!!!!" she screamed madly trashing about trying to get out of his grip. She was scared, that look he had in his eyes scared, it was as if he wanted to consume her.

There it was again, her scream. This time he took off after it. He had to find her, he just knew something was bad about that scent.

"Inuyasha wait!!!" Kaede called as they chased after him.

"Yes call to him and let him witness with his own eyes as I take back what was rightfully mine. You and the Shinkon no Tama," he said piercing her eyes with his intense glare. He could see it, the Shinkon no Tama, glowing within her as part of her soul. "I see, so it has become a part of you. Even better…ha ha ha yes fate is on my side."

"Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!!!" she screamed again.

"Kagome!!" he shouted as he ran up to them. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"And so the infamous hanyou makes his appearance," he snickered as turn to look at him fully in the eyes. He could tell Inuyasha was furious and it pleased him. "But as usual you are too late to do anything…besides I'm only claiming what's rightfully mine," he said with a bored look as he turn his attention back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha help me!!! He's sick I swear he is sick"

"Now my dear that is harsh coming from you but I guess I'll have to make you remember how much you and I are meant for each other," he said leaning his face towards hers.

"Bastard!!!" Inuyasha shouted as lunged for them. 'How dare he touch my Kagome…I'll kill, no better yet I'll rip his throat out.'

"No!!!" Kagome screamed as his lips neared hers. She frantically struggled to get out of his embrace but his arms only tighten around her with an almost bruising force.

'Yes come to me stupid mutt, come if you dare for I am not what I used to be' Naraku smirked evilly never letting his eyes wondered from Kagome.

Inuyasha reached them just as his lips claimed hers. "Damn Bastard," he screamed as he reached to with his claw to strike him. 

"Inuyasha don't!!" kaede who had finally caught up to them warned but it was too late. As his claws were about to make contact with him a dark cloud of some sort spread from Naraku. He was knocked so far back by the blow that he skidded to stop inches from colliding into Kaede. "Bastard!!!" he stated wincing from the pain of the impact.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kaede asked.

"Feh, I'm fine but he has Kagome. I'm going to give him a peace of my mind," he said standing to his feet, but as soon as he stood he collapse again. "Shit!!" he hadn't noticed but he had inhaled the fumes from the cloud and they were finally taking effect on him. He had inhaled too much and they were making him go unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Naraku had levitated from the grown and was suspended in mid air with Kagome lips under hers. He could feel every fiber of her being rejecting him and it pleased him immensely. He knew what he was doing, minute by tantalizing minute he pouring his dark essence into her. She would not resist much longer but she couldn't take a lot either. He needed to give her to get stronger.

'NO!!! this bastard…this was her first kiss and he had stolen it from her…what was going on? Was Inuyasha ok? Why am I getting so tired?' he was making her tired she was struggling to stay conscious. Her body shook out of her control, she felt cold, nauseous, and sick. Darkness was closing in around her.

His lips parted from hers and it pleased him that she was still conscious, but it wasn't for long. She took one last look at him and went unconscious, the words "Bastard" escaping from her mouth. "Ha ha…I Naraku I'm pleased."

"You bastard!!! I'll kill you!!! I'll fucking kill you!!!" Inuyasha, who with the help of Kaede was able to stay conscious although he was still woozy, shouted. He lunged for him once again, this time his anger was uncontrollable.

"Fool, my work is done, but that puny mind of yours wouldn't understand."

Just as he was about to strike him, he let go of Kagome. "Catch her if you can, ha ha ha."

"Bastard, I swear I'll kill you" he said as dove for Kagome's unconscious form.

"We'll see for the tables have turned and fate is my side filthy hanyou," and with that he was gone.

"Kagome!!!" he screamed as he reach for her. They crashed on the ground for Inuyasha was still suffering from the effects of the dark cloud.

"Inuyasha!!! Kagome!!!" was the last thing he heard before the world went black around. He had Kagome in his arms and that's all that mattered.

****

Several months later…

"Sister Kagome!!! Sister Kagome!!! lets play," a child called as it ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Oh! Little Miaka, you shouldn't run like that you might fall," she called scooping the child into her arms.

"I'm sorry but I've been calling for a while and you couldn't' hear me," Miaka said giving Kagome a warm hug.

"Oh, I was lost in thought."

"What were you thinking of?"

Kagome smiled at the child, she was only eight and already orphaned. Her parents had been victims to the constant youkai attacks that had been plaguing the village. Inuyasha and her had done everything in their power to keep everyone safe but some casualties occurred. The attacks were too intense. She loved this child so much she was like and adoptive daughter of sorts to her and Inuyasha, a thought that made her blush.

"Kagome?"

"It's nothing, just some grown up stuff," she smiled kindly at the child.

"So lets play!!!" Miaka suggested enthusiastically.

She was about to answer when Inuyasha interrupted, "Not now Miaka, Kagome needs her rest. We just dealt with some of those scary monster."

Miaka bounced from Kagome's arms into Inuyasha who held her affectionately. It was strange to him how this child had captured his heart. It wasn't that he hated children but he didn't know how to handle them and they usually ended up crying.

"ohhhh" she cried physically downed, then she instantly perked up again. "Then will you play with me?" she asked starring into his eyes. 

How could he refuse, this child knew the way to his heart. "Okay, Okay but later I have to talk to Kagome first."

"Promised?" she asked he placed her on the ground.

"Promise," he pinky swore with her, and with that she bounded off to play with some other kids.

"She is such a sweet child, I wish her parents were still alive."

"Yeah I know what you mean, me too. Kagome will you talk to me. It has been several months from when we first got here and we have become much stronger than we were before. You specially, I haven't done anything wrong why wont you talk to me. It's been so long, you don't smile as much either, only when you are with the children. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Inuyasha I," kagome started and stopped herself. " I can't, I don't know why, I'm just not ready."

"Kagome what's wrong? If you tell me maybe I can help you don't bottle it up inside it will slowly kill you. I've changed, I'm not the same boy who used to play pranks on you. I will listen to you."

"See that's just it," she cut herself off again. "I know you will but I just can't, please understand." She began to walk away from him.

"Kagome wait," he called to her but she continued to walk. His ears dropped on top of his head and he turned to go find Miaka and play with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kagome was lost in her thoughts as her feet unconsciously took her to Inuyasha's favorite spot, the Goshinbu Tree.

'Why can't I say it, its so simply. I trust him, I least think I do, why wouldn't I? We've been through so much together, so why do I still doubt him? It's Inuyasha but he's change, literally. I've changed as well so I can't judge but even so, what's going on. I'm so confuse,' she thought as she sat with her back against the trunk of the tree. "I'm tired," she said to no one in particular.

She looked around her, it was truly beautiful here. This time…this era, somehow she felt like she belonged here. It started to rain, a light soothing drizzle. She loved it when it rained, it always made her want to cuddle up in front of the TV with a blanket and popcorn and relax. Right now it lulled her to rest her tired body.

She yawned, and tried to get more comfortable. Once settled, she drifted off to sleep. As usual her dreams were not peaceful. They were usually filled with images of her and Inuyasha from a time when Kaede was still a little girl. She had remember a lot as Kaede had told her. Her dreams were not merely dreams but memories of the past.

This was the part that scared her, Kaede had told her that she was the reincarnation of her long gone sister Kykyo. She explained to her that she and Inuyasha had been lovers before and that Naraku had been a jealous crook who lusted for her. She had taken care of him while he was badly wounded but she didn't love him. Her heart belonged to Inuyasha. So Naraku merged with thousands upon thousands of demons to become what he is today in hopes of taking her from Inuyasha, but their was able to defeat him. Though both of them were fatally wounded, Inuyasha survived but decided not to go on living without her. As Kykyo's body was burned along with the Shinkon no Tama, Inuyasha's body was burned along side her.

It was a crazy story but somehow she knew it was true, specially now that she kept having these dreams. However the dream she had today was different. She dreamt of the events that happened after Naraku had kissed her. A month had passed and she had been unconscious, but right after that Kaede had explained everything to her. Soon after that she spent a lot of time training with Kaede to develop her miko powers. It all came naturally to her. Inuyasha had spent time training too developing his demon powers and getting acquainted with his new body. They hadn't spoken much since she had awoken. Kaede had told Inuyasha to give Kagome time but it was driving him crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome that crazy girl, making me worry about her. It's late and she hasn't come back, plus is still raining and I'm getting all wet. Specially tonight, on the night of the new moon. Why couldn't she pick another night to wonder about in the forest," He grumbled to himself as he searched for her. 

He knew she was near, he could smell her and could tell she was alright. He just wanted to hurry and bring her back before he would transformed. He only had a little bit of time before it was completely dark, but the rain was making it hard for him to get a whiff of her scent.

As he continued to track her scent he remember the month that she had been unconscious. He had been so protective of her, letting almost no one touch her. Kaede had to practically beat him out of her hut for her to treat Kagome. He stayed by her side day and night when ever possible for the village was under constant attacks. 

He was frightened for her life, when he wasn't with her she would shake uncontrollably and call for him. She was only at peace when he was with her, where she was in her mind, she needed him. 

For a whole month she stayed that way, fighting fevers and violent tremors. Inuyasha was afraid to leave her, he didn't want her to dye cause he wasn't there. Once she had woken up, he was extra protective of her so she wouldn't have a relapse. She never said anything to him, even when everything had been explain to her. He wondered what she thought of everything.

"Kagome," he said with a smile as he saw her resting against his favorite tree. "Crazy girl…why do you make me worry about you?"

He approached her quietly until he stood directly in front of her sleeping form. He reach out to stroke her face, "Kagome."

She felt a something warm caressing her face. She heard someone call her name. Drowsily she opened her eyes, "Inuyasha?"

"Wake up Kagome," he said as gently as he could it was almost time and he could feel his powers living him.

"What time is it? I must have fallen asleep," she said as she smiled at him.

"It's late, we must get back to the village. It's dangerous out here," he said helping her stand.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome," as he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry…I have treated you wrong and worried you with my silence. I hadn't noticed it and up till now I didn't know how to voice my concerns to you. Please forgive me," she spoke to his back since he was still turned from her.

"I understand, I've just missed you. I know this has been difficult for the both of us specially on you, but you have to understand that I'm here for you. I will always be, I'm so sorry for what that bastard did to you. I swear he'll pay for it, this time he will truly die."

"Inuyasha"

"Please talk to me. Tell me what your thinking, what's bothering you. You seem so distant."

"It's all of this," she finally spoke. "Us, everything around us. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Everyday I recall something from our past lives and everyday I feel like I'm losing more of myself and becoming her…Kykyo. I can't take it," she cried, the tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome," he turned towards her.

"I'm scared, I don't know myself anymore. I don't know you anymore. I miss my family, my friends, our normal lives back home. We can't go back, the well won't work. What are we going to do and to top it off this freak Naraku is after us. Me in particular."

"It's alright," he said as he took a step closer to her. "I'm here with you, you're not alone."

"It's just too much, I can't handle it. Please don't come any closer I'm scared of you, of what you and I have become."

"Kagome…do you trust me?"

"Yes but sometimes I'm not sure if you are you anymore and if I'm me. I don't want to get close to you, I'm not Kykyo I have my own feelings and so do you. I feel like I'm falling, everyday my feelings become stronger for you…I'm not sure if its me or her."

"You are her and she is you. You are one and the same is true of me. I've always felt the same way about you, ever since we were little. I wouldn't have it any other way, don't' doubt yourself."

"I don't know anymore, I just don't."

The new moon rose high in the sky and Inuyasha could feel it happening.

"I just want to be who we were. Not who we are now," she continued to cry.

"Kagome I have something to show you," he said as she looked at him. "I know you're still hesitant around me and I've been keeping this a secret from you. I wanted you to trust me on your own accord before I showed you this."

"What's going on Inuyasha?" she asked as bright pink light surrounded him. 

"Don't be afraid."

He was changing right before her eyes. His hair was going black again, his claws became nails, and his eyes turned violet. He was the old Inuyasha, the one she had grown up all her life.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's me Kagome," he said as he took a step towards her. "It's been me all along, if you didn't believe me before you have no reason to now." 

He stopped to look at her. She was starring wide eyed at him, the tears still sliding down her face. If not more forcefully now. 

"Kagome?" he questioned but he didn't much time to continue as she threw herself in his arm.

"Oh Inuyasha," she cried into his arms. "I'm so sorry I've ever doubted you. I been driving my self crazy over this."

"It's ok," he laughed as he held her tight to him. This is what she had been needing, release from all her stress. "Kagome, you have to believe me when I say that you are who you have always been as well as I'm who I have always been. Nothing changes on the inside although we both done outward changes," he said as he wiped her tears. "We've only become stronger.

"Inuyasha," she said starring into his eyes.

"kagome," he said as he leaned down until their lips were touching. 

They kissed under the cover of the night, beneath the branches of the Goshinbu tree, as the rain drizzled around them. A soft gentle kiss that had been long in coming.

So there you go, the long await chapter 3!!!! Yay I'm so happy. Well you like it…as usual please review and any comments concerns and questions are welcomed. Thanks!!

Ok…I don't know what went wrong but somehow this chapter was not uploaded properly. I apologize for it, but this might have been a good thing. I noticed from some of the reviews I got that some you are saying that this story/plotline sounds vaguely familiar to you. Well, as stated in chapter one this is a first for me so I don't know what to say. The idea for this story actually came from the end of this chapter, where Kagome is crying and runs into Inuyasha's arms. This was a dream I had, so basically this story's plot and everything else came from a dream I had. I'm sure that the idea of Kagome and Inuyasha being regular people in her time has been more than played out, so I don't know. If you can show me the story that my story is familiar too cool otherwise, what can I say. Don't hate for it!!! I'm innocent I swear.


	4. Suprises and more spice for the soup

Well I know this was long in coming…and you guys have been so insistent on me continuing. I don't plan on abandoning this story, its coming slowly but surely to me. That and the fact that school is almost over for and I have mad work. Any further delays will be because of finals for me…but be on the lookout I plan to work on it while I'm taking a break for studying.

So as always big thanks to all who review and for all the encouragement!!! 

Without further ado here's the next chapter…

Who Knew

Chapter 4

At the shrine in modern Tokyo…

The form of a young woman stared mindlessly out of a window, thinking of how long ago it had been since she had seen the face of her cousin. Her aunt had gone into hysterics when she had been told that her only daughter was missing. The police had searched and found no trace of her. "Where could she be," she wondered.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone calling her from outside her window.

"Sango!! Hey Sango!!" Miroku called from below her window. 

He had been calling her for almost ten minutes now and still no reply. Sango had become withdrawn with the sudden disappearance of Kagome, and being the kind, generous person he was, he had come over everyday to check up on her and cheer her. Lately, it was becoming worse, she hardly spoke to anyone and went directly home after school to see if any word had come about Kagome.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGO!!" that got her attention.

"WHAT," she replied startled. "Oh, hey Miroku, you startled me."

"How are you my sweet? Where are thy thoughts today?"

"I was just thinking about Kagome again."

"Sango give it time, don't worry so much I'm sure she must be fine. If nothing has come so far, it must mean she is well where she is being held hostage. If something bad had happened we would have known already."

"I guess you are right, but it's so weird. Nothing…it has been so long."

"Sango dear, would you come down. There is something I want to show you."

"Miroku, I don't feel like doing much right now. Thanks for coming down, maybe later."

"But Sango," he said giving her the puppy face. "I've been calling you for about ten minutes the least you could do is come down real quick. I promise it wont take long."

"Miroku."

"Please!!!"

No reply.

"Pretty please!!!"

She sighed, rolled her eyes at him, and laughed a rare laugh at his antics. He was down on one knee like he was proposing, begging her. 

"Alright," she said throwing her arms up in the air in a defeated gesture, laughing the whole time.

Once she was down…

"So what is it you want to show me?" she said arms crossed standing in front of him.

Still on the floor on one knee, "I'm honored that you grace me with your presence. One quick question…would..you..bare my..child?"

Her eye started to twitch, "You called me down for something like this," feeling the all familiar touch of his hand of her behind.

"Hehehee," he giggled with a perverted look on his face.

"Miroku…you…you PERVERT!!!" she screamed planting a slap on his face.

He was sprawled on the ground on his side now as fuming Sango turned to leave, but before she could leave he took hold of wrist.

"Sorry Sango, I just had to make sure you were still in there somewhere. You been out of it a lot lately and I was worried about you. Please don't leave, I really do have something I want to show you."

She was stunned by his words, could it really be that for once his actions were not entirely perverted. She slowly turned to look at him, "Ok."

"Please follow me," he said as he stood up. 

She agreed and he let go of her wrist. He took her to the well house and sat down on one of the steps leading into it. He patted the spot beside her indicating for he to sit.

She sat, "so what is it Miroku? What did you want to show me?"

"Would you close your eyes real quick?"

"Ok"

He took a cutely wrapped box out of his pocket and placed in on her lap. "Ok you can look."

"Miroku," looking at the box on her lap. "What is this, why are you giving me something?"

"Don't ask why? Please just open it," he said not looking at her.

"Ok," she opened the box and inside was a locket. "Miroku!!!" she was stunned again. It was beautiful, heart shaped and it had the words, keep smiling we all love you very much, on the back. In the inside was a picture of all her friends laughing looking like they are having a wonderful time. "Thank You," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome, I just wanted to remind you that there are those who care about you and we suffer when we see you suffer."

"This means a lot to me thank you," she said giving him a warm hug. It felt good to hug someone, especially when the person you hug was someone you knew cared about you.

Miroku was surprised when she reached over and threw her arms around him. He was glad that he had been able to make her feel better, even happier that she had hugged him. 

Well, like anything nice involving Miroku, it didn't last to long.

"MIROKU!!"

"Sangooo!!!"

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she shoved him. "Why do you always have to ruin everything by groping me?"

"Sorry Sango, I can't help myself I don't know why."

"I could hit you so hard right now but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he asked wondering why she didn't finish.

"The…the…" she said pointing behind him to within the well house.

"The what?" he asked looking behind him. "WHAT THE?"

The well was glowing again, the same brilliant pink light shining from within it. 

"Miroku…its..its glowing?"

"Yeah, I know but why?"

"Listen, I hear voices…it sounds like…" she said overjoyed.

"Kagome?"

She walked closer to it, "I hear her, come on let's find her. I want to go to her."

"Sango…I don't know about this."

"Miroku, I'm going. It would be nice if you could come with me, but if you don't want to I understand. I have to find her."

"Sango, I don't trust it. You don't know what could happen."

"We'll then I guess this farewell. I'll see you when I bring her home. See ya," she said as she turned to jump in the well.

"Wait sango," he called after her. "I'm coming too," he said as he ran to her.

"Really?"

"I couldn't forgive myself if something happen to you, after all you still haven't answered my question."

"Miroku"

"Well then let's go," he said holding out his hand.

"Ok" she said talking a hold of it. "Let's go," she said as they jumped in.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well…

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the demon snakes with two heads, second head turned towards her. They had both dodged the first head but the second one was heading her way.

"Way ahead of you!!" She yelled back, as she quickly landed on the ground and dash off to right avoiding the second head.

Inuyasha caught her in the air and jumped off again. She took the opportunity and strung her bow with an arrow, letting it loose as they flew by. 

"Ok get them," she called as they landed.

"Way ahead of you," he said as he used his _ironreaver_ _soul stealer_ attack. (Sorry about the spelling of that, have no clue how to spell it)

"Great job!!!" she called as she ran towards him. The two headed snake demon was demolished by both of their attacks.

"Keh!"

"Well that took forever, considering we had to lure it out of the village. This one actually made it through."

"Yeah, these attacks are getting heavier everyday."

"Yeah I know, but we can take them. Let's head back."

"Kagome"

"Yeah"

"I smell something…magic…and something familiar."

"Inuyasha we are near the well, it's actually right behind those trees behind us," she said turning around to look it.

"Yeah…it's strange. I remember when we gave up coming here to see if we could go back home."

"Inu..Inuyasha,"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Turn around"

"Why?"

"Just do it!!"

"Ok," he said as he turned around. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!"

"Inuyasha," she said getting excited. "LET'S GO!! THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO GO HOME!!"

"yeah"

"COME ON!!"

"OK," he said as he caught her and took off with her.

They where there in one leap.

"I can't believe it, we can finally go home."

"Kagome…what about things here? Who will save them? And what about that Naraku character?"

"Inuyasha this is the past, so obviously things worked themselves out."

"I don't know, I don't think we are done here. I think we were meant to be here. We have a destiny to fulfill."

"Inuyasha"

"Think about it, it wasn't a coincidence that we fell into the well and ended up here. What will happen if we leave?"

"I guess you are right…but what if this is our only chance to go home. What if it never glows again?" she asked leaning into him. 

She knew what her duties were and it saddened her that this could probably the last chance to go home. She wouldn't leave them, what would become of the Kaede, the village, and specially Miaka.

"Don't worry I think we will get our chance when we take care of things here," he said as he held her. "Plus I don't want to go back to you ignoring me. We have grown so close, I don't want to loose you again."

"Inuyasha," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you…you know this right. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of our lives here if I got to spend it with you."

"I wouldn't either," she said lifting her face to his and meeting his lips half way.

That's when…

"MIROKU YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!!"

"Sorry Sango I couldn't help myself, they were right there in my face. It wasn't my fault this time it was this well."

"Right you just happened to fall face in my bosom when we landed," said gaining on him since there wasn't much space for him to run.

"I swear Sango, it wasn't me."

"Inuyasha…do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like those too found the well and Miroku is about to get his butt kicked by Sango."

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Should we help him?"

"I think so."

They peered over the rim of the well and sure enough there was Sango ready to kick Miroku's ass.

"SANGO!!" Kagome called excitedly. "SANGO"

"OI MIROKU!!! YOU BETTER THANK US FOR SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS, YOU LEACH!!"

"Kag…Kagome!!" she looked up and saw a familiar face she's been looking for, for months. "KAGOOOME!!!!!"

"I guess I have to get them out right?"

"yup"

"Keh" he said as he jumped down and scooped them out.

"Who are you?" Sango asked as they stepped out.

"Yeah, who are you? How do you know my name?"

"OI!! Stupid as always."

"HEY!!" they shouted in unison.

"Not so loud you!!!"

"Sango, I missed you so much!!!" Kagome said as she walked towards her and threw her arms around her.

"Oh Kagome…we were so worried about you? It's been so long, auntie really misses you."

"I know I miss mama so much," she said as she cried. She had been so worry about her family, she knew they would be concerned for her.

"We missed you too," Sango began crying as well.

"Oh no, here go the water works," Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah I know what you mean…so who are you?"

"It's me idiot…Inuyasha"

"Inu…Inuyasha but how?"

"It's long story, Kagome we should head back to the village. There is a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah," she said finally letting go of Sango. "It's much safer there."

"The village?" Sango asked confused.

"Yeah, where do you think we are Kansas? This isn't the wizard of Oz"

"Where are we?" Miroku asked.

"Welcome to the Warring States Era," Kagome said with a smile as they began walking towards the village.

"THE WARRING STATES ERA" Sango spat out shocked.

"As in the past?" Miroku continued.

"Yup" Inuyasha answered.

"OH boy, you have a lot of explain to do," Sango replied.

And so they headed towards the village where a lot of questions where to be answered. Once inside the village, more precisely Kaede hut, Kagome told the story of everything that had happened.

"So you se we have been stuck in the past fighting demons and strengthening ourselves in order to defeat this Naraku guy who is after me," she ended. "Not to mention protecting this village."

"Wow that's an amazing tale but why are we here then?" Miroku asked.

"We don't know, you just kind of showed up and we happened to be in the area."

"Ye must have roles to play in this,"

"You must be kidding," Sango said.

"Yes ye are. Ye like Kagome and Inuyasha have unfinished business you have to deal with. You will be able to go home until you finish it."

"Listen to the Old Hag…I have unfinished business with you two as well."

"Who is that?" Sango asked.

"Let me guess this would the Naraku freak," Miroku answered.

"So right you are."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD?" Inuyasha asked as he ran out of the hut to face Naraku with everyone trailing behind. He was still angry about all he had done to Kagome. "It's about time you show your ugly face."

"You dare to talk to Naraku in such a way. WORTHLESS HANYOU!!!" he said as he waved his hand and miasma shot at him.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!!!" Kagome called as she pushed him out of the way.

Tada chapter four…whoooo hooo. Ok, working on the next part will be coming out slower of course but it will come. Once again thanks to everyone who reads and all who review….You guys know what to do. 


	5. New obsticles, and decisions to be made

****

Ok the long awaited chapter five…the one that has taken me forever to create due to finals. Well school is over next Wednesday and after that I'm free to write all I want…yay..can't wait. Once I apologize for the delay, thanks for your patience with me.

Chapter 5

Who Knew

'It was all so sudden, why did he have to show up now? Why couldn't she sense him?' She had no time to ponder this thoughts as Inuyasha's impatience and quick mouth had gotten them into trouble.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed as she placed her herself in front on him. 

She knew what he was up to. This wasn't like last time, this time it was ten times stronger. It could have really hurt them.

She stood, shoulders squared, back erect, protectively in front of him, shielding them all from Naraku's dark essence. As her memory returned she remember about Naraku and his attacks. 

"It wont be that easy," she said as she shielded them from his attack.

"Impressive!!" he clapped at how strong she had become. "I knew you would eventually grow strong again in your powers my sweet. Soon, you and I shall join, and rule all of this world together."

"KAGOME ARE YOU OK?" Inuyasha asked taking a hold of her. She staggered a little after shielding them from that attack.

"Yes I'm fine…just a little tired. I've use to much energy today, have to rest."

"Kagome" Sango whispered to herself. This Naraku character, he looked familiar to her. Where had she seen him before and what was this immense hatred she felt towards him. Images flashed quickly in front of her eyes. 'what is this?' she grew dizzy and staggered a little.

"Sango?" Miroku said as he took hold of her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he had to admit, he was getting dizzy himself. There was something about this person that stood in front of him that stirred a deep rooted hatred within him.

"Bullshit!!!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Did you say something filthy half ling?"

"I SAID BULLSHIT YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!!" he shouted getting angrier with each minute. "YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT HER BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED HER THE FIRST TIME. LEAVE KAGOME ALONE, SHE IS NOT YOURS YOU FREAKING MORON!!!"

"TSK, TSK!!! Is the nothing getting angry. What I do with her isn't your concern. Learn your place and shut your dirty mouth."

"Inuyasha, don't worry I'm fine. Don't mind him, he's only baiting you."

"I will take his slimy heart out and burn it," he said glaring daggers at Naraku.

"Brave words but can you back up what you say," he teased getting a little bored. "YOU ARE NOTHING AND AS SUCH YOU SHALL DIE."

"Miroku watch over her," he said as he handed Kagome over to him. "I want to teach this filth a lesson."

"Ku Ku Ku...you amuse me but I don't have time to play with you. I merely came to test my beloveds' strength. You are no match for me, you've yet to match your former strength. It's no fun this way," he said with a bored flick of his hand. About a dozen demons appeared behind him.

"FUCK YOU!!! GO TO HELL!!" he said taking a defensive stance. 

Naraku disappeared and appeared beside Miroku in the blink of an eye. Without any warning he struck Miroku in the back and as Miroku fell he took hold of Kagome.

"INUYASHA!!" she cried.

"Bastard!!" he screamed as he took at swipe at him with his claws but Naraku was to fast for him. He disappeared and appeared again above them with Kagome struggling against him.

She was tired but she wasn't going to let him have his way with her. She was tired of being used by him. "LET ME GO YOU ASS HOLE!!!"

"KAGOME!!" he yelled and was about to leap up to get her but the demons turned and closed in on him, attacking from all sides. 

He was caught and unable to make his way towards her.

"Soon darling, soon," he said, his voice as smooth as honey. His face was growing closer to her with each passing second.

'Oh no!!' her mind screamed. 'He is not going to kiss me again. No I must do something…I can't let him do this to me.' She struggled against his hold on her. He had an arm around her waist and the other pinning her to his chest.

"I HATE YOU, LET ME BE!! I'M NOT KYKYO, I'M ME!!! THE ONLY THING WE SHARE IS OUR DISLIKE OF YOU!!" she spat in his face.

"That's what I love about you, you never make it easy, but I have you now my little dove. Whether you willing love me or not, in the end doesn't matter, you will be mine. I HAVE WAITED TO LONG…I HAVE SEEN MY FUTURE AND IT HAS YOU FINALLY BY MY SIDE."

He became violent with every word, each second tightening his hold on her. She couldn't take it, it was getting harder to breathe. He closed the space between their lips quickly and claimed her mouth in hungry kissed.

'It's happening again,' Inuyasha thought as stole a quick glance upward. It was crazy, each time he destroyed a demon, it came back to life. He was getting desperate, he had to reach Kagome.

Sango and Miroku where passed out on the ground, but Naraku had forgotten an important person admits the crowd, Kaede. Though she had been quiet the whole time, she had been chanting a spell of protection.

"Oi wa fau mi shu tah blah de!!!" she chanted. "OI WA FAU MI SHU TAH BLAH DE!! OI WA FAU MI SHU TAH BLAH DE!!!" She grew louder with it chant. 

"WHAT THE?" Inuyasha ask the area around his was covered with a bluish light. In the blink of an eye the demons that were surrounding him where destroyed. 

"INUYASHA!!!"

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU BABA!!!" he shouted as he flew upwards.

Kagome and Naraku where once again surrounded by his dark miasma but that didn't matter to Inuyasha, he would save Kagome no matter what.

Meanwhile, Kagome could feel it happening again. She couldn't withhold it any longer, she was begging to get weak again. 'NOOOOO!!!' her mind screamed.

Naraku sensed what was going on around him and cursed under his breath for his mistake. He had miscalculated, and now he wouldn't be able to finish his task. He abruptly let go of Kagome letting her fall to the ground. "Until next time."

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught her plummeting form. "KAGOME!!" he said again as they landed. Her eyes where half lidded and her body felt limp. "KAGOME!!" he screamed as he shook her. 'No this can't be…it happened again and I wasn't able to do anything.'

Meanwhile, while all this was happening Kaede had checked to make sure Miroku and Sango where ok. Now she was heading towards Inuyasha who was desperately shaking Kagome.

"Stop that!!!" she yelled when got near him. "Ye will give her brain damage. Let me have a look at her," she said as he held Kagome in his arms.

Kaede checked her pulse, it was slow but steady. She would not die from this. She just needed rest and some herbs would take of Naraku's effect on her. "She'll be fine, Now bring her inside. She needs to rest and we need to tend to the others."

After carefully placing Kagome down on futon, he let Kaede tend to her while he brought in Miroku and Sango. When kaede was finished, she went over to help the assistant who was tending to Miroku, leaving Inuyasha with Kagome. Sango was fine, she had just lost consciousness from some reason unknown to them and was peacefully resting in a different room.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you again," he took hold of her hand as shifted to get comfortable, he was going to keep vigil over her as always. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he rubbed his face against her palm.

"It's…not…your fault," she said as she slowly open her eyes. She was extremely exhausted, the potion was taking effect. She couldn't focus on him and she knew soon she would be unconscious again but she wanted to reassure him. 

"Kagome," he said kissing her lips. He wanted to get the feel, taste, and smell of Naraku off of her. "Rest now, I'll stay here by your side. I wont let anything happen to you."

"Thankyou," she whispered caressing his cheek lightly before falling into unconsciousness.

"Rest now my love," he said gently stroking her hair. He would get his chance, Naraku would once and for all die by his hands.

Kaede walked in to let him know how the others where doing. "Miroku's wound was not fatal, but will take weeks to heal, it was very deep. As for Sango, I think it was all to much for her to handle, the stress of the day must have gotten to her. How's Kagome?"

"That's good. She'll be happy to hear that, the potion is working, she was conscious a couple of minutes ago. What is he doing to her?" he said looking at Kagome.

"I don't know yet," she said concern edge in her voice. "Each he infuses her with his essence but the motives for it are unclear to me. All we can do is protect her from him."

"I know," he whispered his ears dropping.

"Ye should rest Inuyasha, you must be strong for her. Ye need to rebuild thy energy if ye are to keep us safe while she recuperates," Kaede said looking at his tired form.

"I can't, I don't want to leave her," he said not moving his eyes away from Kagome. "I don't want nothing to happen to her while I sleep."

"It'll be alright," she said with a warm smile. "I have placed a barrier around the village and we'll be safe until tomorrow."

"Still I don't think I can sleep."

"We'll I'll have one of my assistants bring you some food, an extra futon and blanket incase you change your mind. Good night Inuyasha," she said as she turned to leave.

"Good night baba."

When it was him and Kagome alone again he whispered, "I love you," and stood to go watch her from the window.

It was night time now and really quiet like nothing had ever disturbed the tranquility of the village. Inuyasha sighed as he looked over the landscape, he had to become stronger. This could not continue to happen.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't bother to look at the assistant as she came in. She placed his food under him, vowed and left the room. Though he knew Kaede meant well, he didn't really feel like eating. He ignored his food and continued to think. It was a couple of minutes later that he was shaken from his thoughts as something flung itself into his arms.

"Brother," he heard it cry. "Will sister be alright. I was so worried about you guys. They told me not come in but I had to see you, I was so scared."

"Miaka?" he said as she clung to him. "Where did you come from, you should be sleeping sweetie."

"I know but I couldn't…I'm so worried about sis I couldn't sleep. Plus I had a nightmare that you guys had to go to some far away place and left me all alone like my mother and father."

This angered Inuyasha, Naraku had a lot to pay for. "Don't worry," he whispered as he held in his strong arms. "We are not going anywhere and Kagome will be up in no time," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead, as he cradled her in his arms. "Now get some sleep."

"I can stay with you," she said surprised.

"Yup," he said smiling at her as he began to hum a soft song Kagome used to sing when they were little. 

"Thank you," she said snuggling in his arms. He wasn't half bad, in no time Miaka was resting peacefully in his arms.

"Good night angel," he whispered as he rocked her in his arms. "Sweat dreams, you are safe with me. I'll protect you," he said getting up placing her in the futon next to Kagome. He was about to go back to keep vigil on them from the window but she held on to his hand and wouldn't let go.

He chuckled to himself, he was tire and Miaka wouldn't sleep unless she felt him near. He guessed it would be alright if he rested this night after all the village was protected by Kaede's shield. He snuggled in next to her and threw a blanket over them. "You win angel, you win," he said giving her another kiss on the forehead as she snuggled against him as they both dosed off. 

In the morning…

Kagome was the first one to stir, she was a bit surprise to feel so warm and to have something in her arms. 'what in the world' she thought to herself without opening her eyes yet. There was something in her embrace and someone held her hand. She was shocked at what laid in front of her, 'Miaka and Inuyasha…aww how sweet.' She was laying on her left side and had her right hand draped over Miaka, who was snuggled between her and Inuyasha. He in turned was laying on his right side with his left hand draped over Miaka, holding Kagome's hand. 

"Inuyasha," she whispered to herself. "You can be so sweet sometimes."

"You better not let anyone else know this, it would kill my rep," he teased. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…a little tired but fine otherwise." she smiled at him. "I could use some fresh air though."

Just then Kaede walked in, "Good morning, ah Kagome good that you are awake. How are you feeling child?"

"Fine Kaede, though I would like some fresh air. It's a beautiful day and knowing Inuyasha, I get the feeling I wont be doing anything. I would to be outside, not locked in here all day," she said give Natasha a side glance.

"Feh"

"Good, Inuyasha go find her a chair."

He left without another word. Just then Miaka stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "Big sis!!! You are ok!!" she cried clinging to Kagome.

"It's ok Miaka, there's nothing to worry about," she giggled.

"I was so worried," she said looking up at her.

"I'm fine," she smiled at her.

"Well then I don't know about all of you but is anyone else hungry," Sango smiled from the door.

"Sango!!" Kagome happy to know she was ok. "you're ok."

"Yeah, sorry to worry. I got most of my memories back as well," she explained with a smile.

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah so how about some food? Hungry?"

"Sure…but please can we eat outside, before Inuyasha changes his mind."

"Feh!!"

They all laughed, at him.

"So what's all the commotion about?" asked Miroku, leaning on the door frame for support.

"Miroku!!!" they jelled in unison. Sango quickly took hold of so he wouldn't strain himself. "You should not be standing, let alone walking on your own!!" she scolded.

"I'm fine, now let's eat."

"Fine but you better not do anything else, if you want that wound to heal."

Sango walked Miroku out, Inuyasha carried Kagome and Kaede followed. Kaede felt it would be better for both Kagome and Miroku, to eat in and relax outside. So breakfast was done indoors, much to Kagome's disappointment and Inuyasha's satisfaction.

When they were finish he took her a clearing not to far away from the village but close to well where they she could rest, and they could be alone.

"This is beautiful," Kagome said he sat with his back to a tree trunk and her in his lap.

"uhu,"

"Inuyasha what's on your mind, I know that you are worried, since you haven't left me alone all day?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me," she said turning to look in him in the eye. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Kagome…I just feel so useless when it comes to fighting that Naraku bastard. I feel like I'm missing something, I need to become stronger. I can't stand for this continue, it makes my blood boil each time I see him take you away from me. I don't know what to do?" he said tightening his hold on her and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"Oh Inuyasha," she said enjoying the feel of his lips against her neck. "You are not useless, we just need time. We are both growing stronger as each day passes."

"I know but its not enough…I don't want him or anyone else touching like that. I have to become better."

"You are, don't worry about it. Together we'll take him down, plus now we have Sango and Miroku to add to our group, as they too have a part to play in this."

"Kagome…"

"So relax Inuyasha, I'm fine. As long as I have you he can't do anything to me," she said reassuringly turning head to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Kagome," he mouthed as their lips parted.

"Well isn't that sweet, it's true you are missing something, but are you strong enough to wield it once again. It's calling for it's master, what will you do?" an unseen figure spoke into the clearing loud of enough for both of them to hear it.

"Demon," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "Don't move," he said placing her against the tree behind him. He looked around her him, and although he saw no one and smelt no one he could feel its presence. It wasn't Naraku, but it had a slight dark tint to its aura. "Who are you? And what are you talking about?"

"All shall be reveal in due time, do you seek it as it seeks you. Are you ready for it? Do you want to protect that wish you hold dearest to you? If so you must journey and prove that you are worthy, for as you currently are she will not be in your embrace for long."

"Inuyasha, it's alright listen to it," Kaede said as she step into the clearing.

"Baba!! What are you doing here? Do you have something to do with this?"

"Yes and no. I can't not answer anything, all I can tell ye is to pay attention, if it is ye desire to protect Kagome and destroy Naraku."

"Kaede?" Kagome questioned.

"Tis out of my hands, Tis for Inuyasha to decide. He said it himself, it's like a part of him is missing. If he wants to become whole, he needs to find it."

"Wise words old one"

"Alright, alright I'm listening. Where do I need to journey?"

"The land where sun rest, an old ally waits to awaken, thy shall find your greatest challenge. Should you succeed victory shall be yours, should you fail, that which you hold dearest will disappear to be as you knew it."

"Hey what's with all the riddles you block head. SPEAK ENGLISH YOU ASS HOLE!!"

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouted.

"It's your choice, by the break of dawn of three days from now your decision must be made. For with you lies the destruction on the continuation of this life."

"Hey you BASTARD COME BACK!!!" he shouted as he felt the aura vanish.

"Kaede, what was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"I can't not interfere, only time will tell. I trust ye will make the right decision." with that she returned towards the village.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked out loud. "I'm only 18 what can they expect from me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she was his still from where he stood a couple of feet away from her.

****

Ok there you go more soon, and I mean soon. It won't take a month or so. I promise. You guys know what to do!!!!!^_^


	6. Author's note

Hello everyone, I had to take a moment and put this note because for some reason chapter five ended up being place in the spot for chapter 3 as you guys could probably tell. I'm trying to fix but its not working. So if it fixes on its own…who hooo otherwise sorry for the inconvenience.

So enjoy,

Ladyspice


	7. The journey begins, leaving those you lo...

****

Hey I'm back…ok here is chapter six, the real chapter six.

Hope you like, as always comments are welcomed and I only hope I'm getting better with all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks to all who reviewed…

So here you go:

Chapter six

Who knew

All was quiet for what seemed like an eternity…Kagome did not know what to say to him. 'Will we ever have any peace? I hope this is not a trap, oh Inuyasha.' 

'I guess I have no choice, it could very well be a trap but I have no choice something has to be done. I cannot continue to let Naraku get his way. I must risk it for the safety of everyone, and maybe we can finally go home.' He turned to look at Kagome. Concern was written all over her face. "Kagome we have no choice I have to go and find this part of me that is missing. I have to risk it."

"Inuyasha we'll go together, I knew you'd make the right decision. I don't know what we may find out there so please don't disagree, I wouldn't want to be sitting here worrying about for God knows how long you would be gone."

"Kagome I…"

"Inuyasha don't fight with me on this you won't win. I'm going and that's final."

He laughed to himself inward, it was impossible to change her mind when she was set on something. "Ok"

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Besides don't worry about the village, we'll look after it for you," Sango said walking up to them. "That is Miroku and I, Kaede's herbs are incredible. He's already walking around groping the women in the village that leech."

"Sango, you heard?" Kagome asked.

"Somewhat, I caught the last part of what you guys were saying to each other, something about journeying some where for Inuyasha to find his missing part. Just do not make me worry about you. Come back soon," she said kneeling next to Kagome and embracing her. "I just got you back and you're leaving me again. Be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry Sango; Inuyasha is with me nothing will happen. We'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Anyways, we are not leaving for another three days. So don't even think about turning the water works on now," Inuyasha said glaring at Sango.

They both turned to look at him and laughed.

"What?!!!"

"Nothing!" they said in unison. Inuyasha was completely dumfounded as to why they were laughing.

"Women" he murmured.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Miroku continued putting his arm on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ack!!!! What…where..Oh never mind," Inuyasha said.

Sango and Kagome just continued to laugh at him, Miroku joined them. Soon everyone was laughing including Inuyasha. This was one of those rare moments where they could all enjoy each other's company in peace. 

Two peaceful days followed everyone relaxed and had fun. It wan now the night before Inuyasha and Kagome were to leave and Kagome and Sango where bathing in the hot spring.

"So Kagome, Inuyasha and you have become really closed since coming here."

"Yeah, he is back to the little boy we all knew and loved. It makes me wonder if he will change when we get to returned home. I hope not…I really care about him a lot."

"I wish I could say the same about Miroku, but at least he's being to me."

"I thought he was always nice to you then, except for all the groping."

"Oh I know, that's not what I meant. I was referring to the groping. He does not grope me as much but I cannot say the same for the women of the village. I swear he can't keep his hands to himself."

Kagome laughed, "Jealous are we? Missing all the special attention."

"WHAT NO WAY!!!"

Kagome continued to laugh, "Uh hu sure you're not."

"Kagome!!!" then she began to laugh too. They started a splashing war we each other. Then they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Kagome did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it better not be Miroku."

"OH THAT DAMN PERVERT!!! MIROKU THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!" Sango shouted throwing a rock in the bush, but nothing happen. Usually he would come out or complain about being hit with a rock.

"Miroku?" the questioned. "This is not funny," they said getting on and rapidly changing into their kimonos.

They crept closer to bush, as they approached, they noticed a pair of red eyes starring back at them.

"A youkai!!!" they yelled springing back. It came out of the bushes and sprang at Sango.

"Kyaaaaa!!!" she screamed dodging it, for some reason it kept flying at Sango. "Kagome!!"

"Uhm…Sango what is it?"

"I would tell you if I could but I can't see it very well, it's small though. Either way I don't care, just get it away from me."

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha said as he landed next to them, he had heard Sango's scream. He sensed the presence of youkai too.

"A youkai," Kagome said. "It's after Sango, it keeps springing at her. It's too dark we can't tell what it is, can you see it?"

"It smells like a cat youkai, it's strong but I don't sense an evil aura from it."

"What does it want?" Miroku asked standing next to Sango.

"How do you keep doing that?" Sango asked.

"Doing what?"

"Never mind Sango said as it sprang at her again," she dodge it and Inuyasha was able to catch it by the tail.

"This is what you were getting all excited about?" he asked holding it out in front of her. It was small youkai that resemble a cross between a cat and a fox with two tails that had stripes on them.

"Awww how cute," Kagome and Sango said looking at it.

It clawed at his hand and he dropped it. It bounced to the ground and sprang at Sango landing in her arms.

"You look familiar," Sango said looking at the small youkai in her arms. "Do I know you?"

As if to answer her question it meowed at nuzzled her neck.

"He he that tickles," Sango cried. Then it her, she knew who it was. "Kirara!!!" she said holding her to close to her. "Oh my gosh, how did you find me. I am so glad you are alive, I had forgotten about you. I'm so sorry."

"Sango you know this youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we use to travel together in the past exterminating youkai."

"Oh wow, I'm so happy that she found you then. Sango this awesome," Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah," she said happily.

"Aww Sango if only you would hold me like that," Miroku said with a pervert look in his eyes and we all know where his hand went. 

Rub rub, "Pervert!!!" Sango yelled.

"Miroku!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha said unison clobbering him in the head. Kirara sprang from Sango landing softly on the ground.

"Kirara? What is the matter? Don't tell me you're leaving me already."

She meowed at her and motioned for her to follow with her tail. "Ok"

They all followed Kirara to the middle of a small clearing not far from the village. "Ok now what?" Sango asked.

Without warning, she transformed into her larger form startling everyone but Sango. Inuyasha sprung in to action mode ready to fight if necessary.

"Inuyasha calm down," Sango said. "She is not an enemy and this is not a trap. Kirara conceals her form to save energy and only transforms when necessary."

He was not convince but Kagome held on to him telling him to calm down, he did so reluctantly. They all looked at Kirara waiting to see what she would do next.

She began digging a whole in the ground, making them all jump back. She dug for what seemed like forever until she found what she was looking for. When she came out she had two things in her mouth. A staff and a giant boomerang.

"Hiratsou!!" Sango screamed. (I have no idea how to spell that) "How did you know it was there? I had no idea what happened to it."

"My staff," Miroku chimed.

Kirara dropped their weapons to the ground and began to close the whole she had made in the ground. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were inspecting their weapons. 

"It's exactly the same as I left it, nothings change." Sango said. "Thank you Kirara."

Miroku said nothing. He remembered why they were buried there, and did not feel like talking about it. Kirara walked over to him once she was done, and nudge him with her head but he did not respond. He only padded her head and turned to leave to the village. Everyone stared after him.

"What's the matter with him?" Kagome asked. She stepped to go after him, but Inuyasha stopped her. She looked up at him confused but he only shook his head. She was about to asking him why but he put a finger to her lips, mouthing tell you later. 

Sango watch him go, asking her self the same question. She walked over to Kirara and they all started walking back to the village quietly. 

They walked into Kaede's hut but found that Miroku was not there. Inuyasha left to go find him while Sango and Kagome settled in for the night. 

"Kagome what happened out there, one minute he's fine and the next he gets all quiet?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure he'll talk to us soon, you know how he is. Give him time he'll talk to you."

"I hope so."

"Yeah," Kagome yawned. "we'll that was an eventful night and I have an interesting day tomorrow so I'm off to bed. Goodnight Sango,"

"Night Kagome," she yawned going into the room that strangely enough had now become hers and Miroku.

Meanwhile outside by a hill overlooking Inuyasha's forest.

"Miroku? Why did you leave? I remember what happened and how they came to be there but you have to know that it was not you fault. You have to tell her, it would be best," he said walking up to him from behind.

"I know Inuyasha but I was just overwhelmed by the memories. That old pain just resurfaces and I needed to get away. I don't know how to tell her what happened."

"Miroku," he said sitting down next to him.

"Inuyasha, I never got the chance to tell her how I felt then. I do not want to screw it now but I cannot control myself when I am around her. I do not know, what if she blames me for what happened. How can I tell her, how can I look her in the eyes."

"Miroku…you know it wasn't your fault. No one blames you, not even kirara and if she does not blame you what makes you think Sango will. Miroku we have been give a second chance, do not let pass you by. Tell her how you feel, let her know what happened. Believe it or not, Sango really cares about you. She will understand, but you will never know unless you tell her. Believe in her, believe in yourself."

"I know but I need time,"

"Yeah I know but don't take forever. We never know what tomorrow brings and with the way things are around here, you know when Naraku will attack. Don't let history repeat itself," with that, he gave him a pat on the back and walked back to the hut.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Miroku murmured. He staid there starring into the forest before heading back to the village. "You can come out you know, I know you've been there the whole entire time."

Kirara bounded out from the bushes and jumped into his arms. She meowed and licked his face in comfort as if to let him know that she indeed did not blame him. "Well at least I know you are on my side, but I need time for Sango." Kirara gave him one more lick before settling in his arms as he walked to the hut.

Inuyasha walked into his and Kagome's room to find her struggling with something in her sleep. Ever since Naraku's last attack she had been having nightmares, which she claimed she didn't remember when he woke her up. The strangest thing is that she only had them when he wasn't near her, as soon as soon as he got to close her she would calm down.

"Kagome," he said as he gently shook her. "Kagome wake up, Kagome."

She continued to struggle. "Stop…leave me alone…it's not true, never!!!" she shouted before she opened her eyes. She found herself looking into the golden orbs she loved most in the world. "Inuyasha," cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Kagome why won't you tell me what's in your dreams, I'm really worried about you. How can I help you if you won't tell me?"

"I don't remember what happened?" she lied turning her head away from him. "I just don't remember," she said burying her face in his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"Kagome," he said holding her tightly. 'I wish she would tell me, I know she is lying but there is nothing I can do until she tells me. Why won't you tell me? What is he doing to you?' "Let's get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us starting tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said holding on to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know you'll tell me in time."

"Night, sweat dreams my love."

"Sweat dreams Inuyasha."

In the morning…

"OH Kagome take care…don't hold back on stuff and let Inuyasha help you in any way he can," Sango whispered to her as she they hugged.

"Same to you, give Miroku a chance. Talk to him and let him know how you feel," Kagome replied.

"Yo Miroku remember what I said. We'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah I know…it'll be hard but it has to be done. Take care don't let anything happen to Kagome."

"I will," he said looking at Kagome. "Come on Kagome we better get going."

"Ok" she said letting go of Sango. "Kaede please look after Miaka. I don't know where she is so I can't say goodbye to her. I know how she feels," Kagome said.

"I will child. Take care and have a safe journey. Don't worry everything will be alright."

"See ya soon!!!" she waved back as they started to leave the village.

"Bye!!!" Sango called from where she stood next to Miroku, until they were no longer in sight. "I hope they will be alright."

"They will be, we have to be hopeful."

They headed back into Kaede's hut to prepare for the day.

"Inuyasha I feel bad about Miaka. I know what she is thinking and I know she keeps having those dreams that we will leave her like her parents. I feel awful," Kagome stated as she walked beside him.

"I know…she's hiding. She didn't want to see us off. Don't worry she'll be all right, we won't be gone long I hope. Kaede will look after her. Though like you I would have liked to have said something to her," taking a hold of her hand.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Wait a minute," he said as he sniffed the air. "I smell her, she is nearby. Very close to, be precise. Miaka where are you? Come out I can smell you I know you are here," he called.

"Come out sweetie, talk to us. We didn't want to leave without saying something to you. Would you talk to us?"

"You are leaving me," she as she stepped out from the bushes she was hiding in. "You promised you wouldn't leave me like my parents."

"We are not leaving you Miaka," Kagome said she walked up to her and picked her up. "We are only going away for a little bit and we'll be back before you know it. We wouldn't leave you, we love you too much."

"I don't want you to go. Please don't go," she cried as she held onto Kagome. "I'll be all alone."

"No you won't," Inuyasha said whipping her tears. "You have uncle Miroku and aunt Sango here with you. They'll be there for you while we are away. They love you as much as we love you."

"Please don't go. I'll be a good girl, I won't hide from you, please!!" she continues to cry.

"Miaka…look at me," Inuyasha said. She didn't look at him she had her eyes closed and clung tightly to Kagome. "Come sweetie look at me."

Slowly she opened her teary eyes and looked at him. "I love you sweetie. You are like a daughter to me, you have to believe me when I say that we will never leave you. We are going away for a few days to take care of some business but we will return."

Kagome passed her onto Inuyasha as she reached out for him. This child was extremely attached to him and Inuyasha was the only one that could calm her down when she felt sad. She loved Kagome but loved Inuyasha even more. "Promise!!!"

"Would I lie to you," he smiled as he held her. "I promise I'll come back!!!"

Miaka continued to cry, "I'll miss you. You have to play with me when you come back. Please don't let anything happen to you…remember you promised…you too sister Kagome."

Kagome gave a quick kiss on the forehead and stroked her hair gently before Inuyasha took off to take her back to the village. When he landed in front of Kaede's hut Kaede came out surprised to see him back, but she understood once she was Miaka.

"Be a good girl or I won't play with you when I come back. I want to hear nothing but good news. Remember I love you," Inuyasha stated as he gave a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Be back soon. I'm going to really miss you," she continued to cry.

"Wait I know," he said as he took off to his room. He went to where his uniform was and took out a ring he used to wear from his pocket. He found a string and tied to make a necklace with the ring hanging off of it. He came back and gave it to her saying, "when you get sad and miss me keep this and it will be like I'm there with you."

She smiled as she held it in her small palm. "Thank you"

"Now no more crying," he said as he wiped her tears with the sleeves of his fire rat kimono.

"Okay,"

"Love you very much," and with that he was gone to meet Kagome.

****

Well hope you guys liked it…the next chapter will be up soon as my brain gets back to working order. I'm done no more finals and school I can get ready to enjoy my summer. You guys know what to do…thanks.


	8. The challenges ahead part 1, trust me ka...

****

Hey here we go, chapter seven. I wonder if I lost some readers but it doesn't matter, I'm happy with the one's that review. Thanks you guys are awesome. Ok I have fifty million ideas on where to take this, so stay tuned its going to be fun, I promise. So without further ado…

Chapter 7

Who Knew

"No, stay away from me!!" 

"Kagome, you should know by now that you can't escape me. Soon you will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it. Give in," he said walking towards her.

"NEVER!!!" she shouted as she turned to run. 'Where am I? Why do I keep having this dream? Every time I come to this same place…where am I? Why can't I see anything…its so dark and so cold, Inuyasha where are you?'

"You don't have much time, why waste your energy running from me? You can't escape me…Kagome," he said reaching his out towards her.

The darkness engulf her, chocking the breath out of her, freezing her in spot. She couldn't breath and she couldn't move. What was happening to her? He approached her slowly, taking his time, deliberately making her suffer, in hopes of breaking her spirit. "I can make it stop you know, all you have to do is say you'll be mine."

She looked around her but there was nothing to help her. Strangely enough, she couldn't use her miko powers, she was too drained. She started coughing for air, her body trembling from lack of it.

"I hate to see you this way," he said as he stood in front of her, stroking her face with his right hand. "Just give in…it won't be as bad as you think."

The force that had been choking her loosen a little as he crushed her to him. The world around her was turning black bit by bit, not that it matter for everything around her was already black. "Kagome, you are my Kykio. You belong to me," he said as he leaned his lips closer to her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as his lips claimed hers.

"Kagome!!!"

"No…no" she cried as tears spilled down her face.

"Kagome!!! Wake up!!!" she shouted as he shook her.

"NO!!!!" she screamed trashing about madly before her eyes finally fluttered open. Her heart was beating wildly as if trying to make its way out of her chest. Her eyes where still glazed over, she was still not fully awake from her dream.

"Kagome, Kagome, can you hear me. It's ok, I'm here…I'll protect you," he said soothingly as he held her close to his chest. Her hands where holding tightly into his hoary (is that spelled right) in a death grip. 

"Inuyasha?" she was not sure, if she had heard his voice.

"Kagome I'm here, it's me," he said nuzzling her neck, giving her butterflies kisses here and there.

Her hold on him tightened as her eyes became focus. "Inuyasha!!!" she cried as the tears ran down her face. "Where were you? Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone."

"I'm sorry; you were sleeping so peacefully that I thought it was finally over. I had to get more firewood for the fire, I wasn't gone that long. I didn't think anything would happen."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha; it's not your fault. Just please don't let me sleep alone. I can't take it, these dreams are horrible. I'm so scared…of him…of what'll happen if you're not there."

"Him?" Inuyasha questioned, Kagome had yet to tell him what her dreams where about. It bather him to no end, he was constantly worried. He couldn't be away from her while she slept or her dreams would turn to nightmare. "It's Naraku isn't?" there was no reply from her. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me? Kaede could have done something to fix this."

"I don't think there is anything she can do. I think this has something to with all his attacks on me. I've been fighting him off but I'm so tired. I can't keep it up anymore. Why doesn't he leave me alone? What does he want with me anyways?" she said relaxing in his embrace.

"I don't know but it can't be anything good and I'm loosing my patience with this journey. It has been a week and we have gotten nowhere following that riddle."

"I know give it time, it must be worth it. If it was easy it would not be worth it, good things are hard to come by."

"That's true"

"Yeah"

"Let me see…'_the land where sun rest, an old ally waits to awaken, thy shall find your greatest challenge. Should you succeed victory shall be yours, should you fail, that which you hold dearest will disappear to be as you knew it.' _well we have been traveling west, yet we have come across nothing. What does it mean? Do we continue? I don't know what to do or think, what do you think Kagome? Kagome?" he looked down at her but she was resting peacefully in his arms. 'Till tomorrow then, sleep well' he thought to himself kissing her softly on the lips and settling in for the night.

The next day…

"This is weird," Inuyasha said he stopped in front of what seemed to be a desert area. "How the land suddenly changed from grassy plains to a desert, it makes no sense."

"It must be part of the riddle. We are getting closer!!" she said excitedly from her position on his back.

"Ha ha ha, if I knew you were going to be this happy, I would have made it here faster."

"I can't help it. The sooner we find you what you are missing the faster we get home. I miss everyone and I'm worried about Miaka."

"Yeah me too"

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about all of this. We haven't been attacked the whole time we've been on this. It's strange; I want to get home as soon as possible. Something aint right, I'm really worried about Miaka.'

"OK, let's get a move on"

"Good!! You've made it here. I was starting to wonder if you would ever make it."

"IT'S YOU!!! BASTARD WHO ARE? WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAT TO WASTE TIME WITH YOU!!!"

"Such hostility towards the one that will give what you seek. Tsk tsk I thought you would be friendlier by now. Hasn't your time though you any better. I guess not, can't change what was always there."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?!!!"

"I doesn't matter, for now you must focus and reaching your destination. Worry not for you are on the right track, in this place where life is non-existent, you will find a golden stone. If thy heart is pure and thy intensions are true, the way shall be revealed. Let's you stray and lose thy you will never see a living soul again. Be warned; be true to your self for the challenges ahead of you are difficult."

"OH GREAT MORE BULLSHIT!!!"

"Inuyasha calm down, this is not that bad. It actually sounds quite easy if you ask me. Come on lets go."

"So let's find this golden stone,"

"OK,"

As they walked in the wind blew harshly against them, making it difficult to walk. "Hold on Kagome," the was no reply. "Kagome?"

"Don't worry she is safe, but this test you must face on your own. You will find her when you find the stone."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! SHE BETTER OK OR YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!!!"

"I'll look forward to it"

"Honestly…stupid, dumb, annoying voice, making me go through all this," he mumbled to himself as he continued against the wind.

The deeper he got the harder the wind blew. Then of all of a sudden it cleared and he found himself looking at the Goshinbu spelling again, I just don't like calling it the God tree) three. Everything around him was beautiful and peaceful. 

"What the? What I'm I doing here?" He asked as he looked around him.

"Inuyasha," Kykio said stepping into the clearing.

"Who are you?" a part of him felt like he knew her but he had never seen her before. "Have we met before?"

"It's me Kykio," she looked at him confused. "What joke are you playing now you silly hanyou?"

"Game? What are you talking about? You do familiar, as a matter of fact you remind me of Kagome,"

"Kagome? Who is this Kagome? Oh that Kagome, my future self. Why are you worried about her? You no longer have to worry about anything. We can be together forever here, no worries. There is no Naraku, in your case you don't have to worry about school exams either or being a demon," walking towards him.

"I…what are you talking about? I need to find Kagome, and there are a lot of people counting on me."

"Inuyasha, those things have been taken care of. There is nothing for you to worry about. You can finally be here with me, we can be happy. Can't you see," she was standing in front of him, reaching out her hand to him.

"I don't feel so well…what are you doing to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you, whatever are you talking about. Inuyasha don't you love me anymore?" she asked as she stroked his face.

Without him being conscious of it, he leaned into the touch. "I…my mind is getting cloudy, I can't think straight."

"Think there is nothing to think about. All you need to worry about is you and me. I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her.

Something inside him was starting to awaken, clouding his judgment. He no longer thought about Kagome or Miaka; he only wanted to be here with the woman he loved. "I…I love…I love you too Kykio."

"I've waited forever for you, knowing that someday you would return to me. Stay with me," she said kissing him softly and passionately on the lips.

Her lips felt warm and gentle against his, a part of him that he didn't know was coming alive. 'what's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? This Kykio…she must Kagome from the past and maybe my past self still wants to be with her. This can't be, Kagome needs me…yet I'm so at peace her…NO I CAN'T THINK THIS WAY!!!'

Their lips parted and she rested her head against his chest, basking in the feeling of being the arms of the one she loves. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

'STOP THIS…YOU CAN'T GIVE IN TO THIS, IT'S NOT REAL!!!KYKIO IS DEAD!!! WAKE UP, YOU HAVE TO BE STRONGER THAN THIS!!' he kept telling himself over and over. 

'You lie, we love her. Even you feel it, why do you deny it. This is what we've wanted; you don't want to fight anymore. This whole situation with Naraku is driving you nuts and all you wish to do is go home, why not stay here and live in peace.' A voice spoke in his head, he recognize this voice. It was his old self, calling out to Kykio.

'Can't you see that this is a lie? Look, within yourself, you know what happened. She died beside and you were not able to do anything it about it. I can understand because I'm you as well, but the woman we love is not this one in front of us. It's the one that is waiting for us by the golden stone. The one that is trying with all her might to not give in to that bastard.'

'This feels so real, I've always dreamed that I would see her again. That we could be like this.' 

'I know how you feel,' he said as his human future self stood facing his past hanyou self. 'But this isn't real, that will never be, all we have is our future and we must not throw it away. There are people depending on us, what would happen to Kagome without us. She is the real Kykio, would you let her die again by the hands of that bastard.'

'NO'

'Then you know what to do,' he said as the two halves became one.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you ok?"

"What?!!!"

"You zoned out,"

"Sorry,"

"It's ok, nothing matters anymore. As long as you are with me."

"Kykio," he said lifting her face up to look at him. "I loved you as you are now a long time ago, but I can't continue with this charade. This is not real, please release me and let me go. You were my past, but the future is totally different."

"Inuyasha…"

"Please Kykio, you have to understand. The Kykio I knew would have not been selfish,"

"I understand, but remember that I loved you and that I still do," she said reaching up and quickly placing a kiss on his lips before everything disappeared around him.

He was back to the desert with the wind blowing madly against him. "Kykio…"

"Good bye Inuyasha," a voice called in the distance.

He bowed his head and continued to walk. Not long after the wind cleared up and a brick path was revealed. He walked along it not minding his surroundings.

Kagome had been waiting for a while at this spot by the stone. It was huge; she wondered what they were supposed to do with it. She had woken up and found herself here, but Inuyasha was nowhere insight. Had been worried but the voice had told her that this was a challenge he must face on his own.

So here, she was waiting patiently in front of it, looking into the distance for any signs of him. Then she spotted him, walking towards with his head bowed. "Inuyasha!!!" she shouted waving her hands in the air rapidly. "Inuyasha!!!"

He looked up at the sound of her voice. "Kagome!!!" he ran towards her.

"Inuyasha!!!" she called as she did the same.

They met half way, she throwing herself into his arms, and him crushing her with his embrace. "Oh Inuyasha, I was so worried but I knew you could do it."

"Kagome…Kagome I love, you know that right. I don't ever want to let go of you. I will do everything I can to protect you."

She buried herself into his chest. "I know…you always have and you always will. It's the same with me."

"You are my past and my future, I'm nothing without you. I'm just glad we found each other again in our time. I'll never let you go," he said leaning down and kissing her with all his love.

"Bravo…encore!!! She three thumbs up for a fascinating performance."

"Why do you always have to show up at the wrong time?" Inuyasha asked angry at the intrusion. Kagome only giggled at this, she could tell whoever it was a good nature person.

"Well excuse me, but I thought that your next riddle was important."

"Oh don't mind him, what's next?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!!! Don't get friendly with him"

"Come on Inuyasha, whoever he is, he means us no harm."

"Thank you Kagome, at least someone has brains."

"Hey!!!" Inuyasha shouted which only made Kagome laugh some more.

"Anyways, Through the golden stone you must cross for though has proven thy worth. Now that the two halves have become one, will you risk it all for the one you love? Thy strength and thy courage ye shall need for this next test is not an easy feat."

"Whatever…do you have to be so dramatic? Geez open the fucking doors already,"

"Heed my words, for this will one of thy greatest challenges."

"Whatever,"

"Enter if though are brave" and with that the golden stone split in two open like a doorway. They were blinded by white light as they walked in hand in hand.

****

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, it's not a cliffy or anything. I think I left this at a good spot. So review and tell me what you think. Feel free to criticize in any way you like. If you don't like it please don't hate to much. Love ya all, till next time.


End file.
